Deadly Six
The Deadly Six is a villainous group of six Zeti that appeared in Sonic Lost World. In Sonic Lost World, Dr. Eggman harnesses the power of the Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. As a result, Eggman is forced to team up with Sonic in order to stop them for good. Concept and Creation According to Takashi Iizuka, the Deadly Six are meant to bring a "sense of danger and humor" to the story of Sonic Lost World. According to an interview with Takashi Iizuka at Summer of Sonic 2013, the Deadly Six are based off of "oni", which is a Japanese demon. According to the Nintendo Direct Wii U coverage revealed on August 7, 2013, the Deadly Six control several badniks to take down Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot. Although it is unknown at this time, it could be possible that the Deadly Six could have the ability to mind control. Appearances Sonic X Deadly Six The Deadly Six appears as bosses in each world. Multiverse Umbrella The Deadly Six re-appear in this game, each with different battles. *'Zavok: '''Zavok appears in Monsters Inc, under OOCR's orders. In order to beat him, you have to set of 6 Scream Canisters, and then repeat the process once more. *'Zazz: Zazz appears in The Gag Factory, under Judge Doom's orders. In order to beat him, you must make him fall through 6 Portable Holes, and repeat the process once more. *'Zor: '''Zor appears in The Nether, under The Wither's orders. In order to beat him, you must make him fall into lava 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Zeena: 'Zeena appears in Gideon's Hideout, under Lil' Gideon's orders. In order to beat her, you must attack her with giant scissors 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Zonom: 'Zonom appears in It's A Small World, under The Clock Tower's orders. In order to beat him, you must throw a manequin at him 6 times, and repeat the process once more. *'Zik: 'Zik appears in Sensei Wu's Dojo, under Pythor's orders. In order to beat him, you must make him hit the training dummies 6 times, and repeat the process once more. When all battles are done, it is possible to get Zazz on your roster by entering the code, "INABOX." Members of the Deadly Six Trivia *Each member of the Deadly Six shares certain characteristics: they all have at least one striped horn on their head, they all have black legs and hips, and each of their name starts with the letter Z. *The colors of these villains match those of six of the Chaos Emeralds (red, yellow, green, purple, cyan and grey more precisely). They also resemble the colors of various Wisps (Green Wisp, Pink Wisp, Purple Wisp, Yellow Wisp, Cyan Wisp and Red Wisp). *One could easily compare the Deadly Six to the original seven Koopalings from the [[Super Mario (series)|''Super Mario series]], both being a technicolor squad of bosses the protagonist has to battle one by one, with simple personalities. Likewise, the two squads share similarities to the Broodals and the Hard-Boiled Heavies. *Similar to other powerful entities, such as Chaos, Eggman attempts to control the Deadly Six in order to take the world over, only for the entities to turn against him. The main difference is that it happens early on in the game, rather than towards the end. Also unlike the others, they are defeated just in time for Eggman to regain position as the final boss. Quotes Gallery SLW Deadly Six and Sonic Concept Artwork.jpg|Concept art (featuring Sonic) The Deadly Six - Sonic Lost World.png Deadly_Six_Group_Art.png 640px-Who_are_these_guys.jpg Soniclostworld_guardians3_(1).png DeadlySixAnimated.png|2D group artwork }} Category:Evil Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Sonic Villains Category:Third-Party Characters Category:3rd Party Characters